tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:TDI's Next Top Model- Cycle 1
I can't do this This is too hard and i can;t...im sorry but i got to do my new wikia and tdw and tdauthor... i can only recolor!--Hello! 23:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) How did you get a group picture of the girls TDI19? Yeah,yeah. 12:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Glad you asked. What I did was I took those pictures from the TDI wikia with the white backgrounds, put them all on a powerpoint slide (and it let me overlap them), took a pic of my computer screen, and cropped it, and here it is!!! I also have one of all campers including Mr. Coconut.- TDI19 When's the next challenge?--Tdifan1234 23:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) How do you take a pic of the screen? I hope you don't say camera.... Tdi, I am Well, in a Mac, which I have, there is a program that comes with computer called Grab. You press a few keys and it takes a picture of the computer screen, saves it, and then you can crop it or enhance it. If you have a PC, google something like "computer screen shots".- TDI19 It's past April 8th. Is this still going? --Owenguy101 01:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC) For this new challenge can I do a Hawaii theme with a hula skirt. Turnertang 22:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, with a bathing suit top- TDI19 Okay. Does a coconut bra count? Turnertang 22:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I guess. I think it will work! 22:46, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Last question. If I do the same pose will I be endanger of elimination. Turnertang 22:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yaeah TDI19, You may want to update your picture and the elimination chart...--Tdifan1234 14:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I think that the final three will be Lindsay, Katie, and Izzy. Izzy and Katie have been doing really well and Lindsay is going to need to kick it into gear to get final two. Bridgette's time might be up. Heather is definitely improving. Gwen evades me. She has never won but she is never in the bottom 2/3. She'll probably be final four. (I may not be participating in this camp, but I've been following it very closely) --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 22:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Cool! Nice predictions! So do you like the camp Nalyd!? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, and I very much look forward to being in season two. I think Katie and Izzy would be a greta final two. The best of the best battling it out. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 22:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ...and both of them Sunshine! I have so many creative themes to come up next season and I can't wait to see em all in action! ! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I also heart this camp. I wish I could have competed. I look forward to the challenges for next season. SprinklemistSpeak 22:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I am thinking about maybe doing another cycle 1 in a way, maybe. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Both are Sunshine? Oh. Wow. Great odds, then! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 22:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) She's doing great. SprinklemistSpeak 22:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sunshine is totally gonna win... I don't stand a chance... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Keep trying, though! You can do it. (Boy Cycle 1?) SprinklemistSpeak 22:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I did enter this camp, as Beth because she had an open slot. I joined but was removed in place of Zekey (he said he had already entered) so I wish that I had been here. IDK what Zekey meant... Any ideas? --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 22:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) No I can't, Katie's gonna win.... :'( I have no idea what he meant, Nalyd... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I originally put this on the fanfiction wiki, and Zekey entered there! Nalyd, your mark will forever be on this page with: Beth: *does geeky dance* I'm gonna win! LOL!! NO ONE GIVE UP PLEASE! EVERYONE IS DOING GREAT! I am so happy everyone likes this camp so much! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Anyone like the titles and quotes I did? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) LOL most of them are Izzy! I feel special! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Izzy is just so random and funny! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I love Lindsay's quote! (And not just because I play Lindsay...) Also, I LOVED how Mr. Lederhosen got a quote! XD Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 20:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Mr. Lederhosen should randomly show up in the finals and win! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) That would be so funny!!! I should audition him for Cycle 3! If boys and girls can be accepted. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 20:31, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Calling it now, final six bottom three: Bridgette, Gwen, Heather. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 19:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Let us see. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I agree. Dissapointing week. Katie and Izzy even looked a little odd head only. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 19:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Bridgette is going! I know it! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I knew it! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yup! Any theme suggestions Nalyd? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) They have to look evil! Or like angels! Or like an eliminated girl! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 20:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I just realized that Sunshine and I are the only users that have ever won a challenge... Sorry, other people who are/ were competing... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) That is interesting! It could all change this week though! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:35, 23 May 2009 (UTC) If Katie and Izzy end up as final 2, I'll just collapse laughing... I'm not that good... am I? Sunshine + Ravioli 17:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, you are. Izzy and Katie will probably end up in the final 2. No offense to Tdifan1234. Your entries are awesome too! Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 17:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) It's just 'cause I draw 'em by hand... if I just had my computer I wouldn't do as well... Sunshine + Ravioli 17:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) If I didn't have my computer I would stink!!! I can't draw at all... If you need proof look at Top TDI Artist, my picture stunk... 17:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Aww, I liked it! Sunshine + Ravioli 17:44, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I liked it, too! My sister loved the Wizard of oz theme! BTW, TDI19, You may want to fix the elimination chart. It got messed up.--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 18:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks you guys! I think my time is up here, though... MS Paint can only get you so far.... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 18:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) The chart is being changed. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) If Lindsay gets voted out, I'm gonna be really shocked because according to the poll, I'm leaving! DX--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 18:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry 'bout it. Lindsay is clearly the one going home... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 18:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YAY LINDSAY! Sorry, Sunshine. YAY! I already know who'll win... KATIE! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:57, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I just voted with my friends Lindsay is going home I could'nt see a fellow Ninja go home Thanks, NIzzy. NINJA POWER!!!!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 19:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) You guys do know that I eliminate by the photos, not the poll. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Izzy was awesome awesome i say awesome no taste TDI19 well that sucks--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 19:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Protest all you want...... rudeness much!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'm just glad I'm safe.... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) NVM i wanted izzy to win--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 19:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) All you have to say is "I wanted Izzy to win." You have no need to accuse ANYBODY of having bad taste. Kenzen, THIS is why you are on thin ice. Even thinner now. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Kenzen, for taking the spot away from Izzy... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:18, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :(--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) i was joking around dudei should just quit the camps--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 19:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) DONT TOUCH THE ELIMINATION CHART!! I AM WORKING ON A NEW FORMAT FOR IT! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) sorry i was just trying to fix it for you sorry again--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 21:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) That is fine. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) what happened to it it is useally just a color glitch not a complete messed up glitch--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 21:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Uh oh, Sunshine didn't finish on time... I think Gwen wins. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) No... Sunshine got two extra days. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks again for that, by the way. XD I'll try to be more on time with my pics in cycle 2. Sunshine + Ravioli 23:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) YOU BETTER! or else... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) O my gosh! It's almost over! I wonder who will win...--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:05, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Finale soon? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) TDII9 told me that it would be soon. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 14:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC)